Vending Machine
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: This is the Sequal to "Why are you blushing?" I put alot of effort into this story *beam* It is also COMPLETE! *happy dance* TRUNKS AND PAN!


Why are you blushing? Sequal~

An: I always wantes to write a Sequal so here it is XD Enjoy

I dont own DBZ buh I own Gohan Weekdays and Saterdays.

Trunks paniced a bit and his blush reddened _'Uh...um!'_

"Well?" Pan said staring at him with big warm innocent eyes.

"I'll Tell You When your older!" Trunks sighed with relief (An: poor sucker he thinks its over) _'Good one Trunks! Mental highfive!'_

Pan pouted. "Mommy and Dad said they same thing when I asked Where our Neighbors Baby came from! They still havent told me~!"

Trunks sweatdropped. "Then...still haven't told you..." _'Are you fucking serious Gohan and Videl. I had the talk when I was seven Pan is Damn near 11! he he seven eleven~_

Pan face brightened up when she got an idea "Trunksie! Your Smart Why Dont You Tell Me?!"

Trunks eyes widened. "Uh...no Panna dont think that is such a good idea!" _'Fml!'_

"Please Trunks-kun!" Pan thought it was a great idea so she wasn't letting up so easily

"I cant Panny!" Trunks tried to reason with the mini chichi (Aka Stuborn as HELL)

_'Time for the big guns~' _ Pan's lip poked out into a full fledge puppy dog pout "Pwease Twunks-Kun"

"Panna~" Trunks whined

Tears started to well up in Pan's chocolate brown eyes _'This calls for desperate messures '_

A single tear fell from Pan's eye and Trunks felt his heart break. Several more tears fell and Trunks felt like someone was slowy crushing his heart with there bare hands.

"OKAY PANNA! I'll tell you! Stop crying its like angels having their wings ripped off and Puppies getting beat up by evil babies!" Trunks gave in

As quickly as her tears had came they were gone "YAY" she exclaimed happily.

Trunks sighed knowing this was now inevitable._ 'Stupid Stupid Stupid!' _He cursed himself.

"Go ahead and tell me!" Pan said practically jumping up and down "When I was going shopping With mommy I saw a store with baby stuff! Do you get thrm from there?!"

Trunks scoffed "No."

"Then where?" Pan still eager to know

_'YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YES~!' _

"Im waiting~" Pan said looking too much like Chichi in that moment for her own good.

"Uh..." In a panic Trunks said the first thing that came to his mind "uh...THE VENDING MACHINE!"

"The vending machine?" Pan eyebrow rose slightly. "Those big robots with the yummy treats in their belly?"

"Uh...Yeah" Trunks forced a fake smile.

"Ohhhh! Thats why mommy said I cant break it even if it takes my money! Their are babies inside!" Pan said making "sense" to the false explamation

Sure Trunks hated lying to Pan but it had to be done.

Wanting a subject change desperatly Trunks thought of the one thing Pan loved most second to him and family of course Ramen~ (An: ITS GOOD SHIT MAN~!)

"Hey Panna wanna go get some Ramen from the store?" Trunks said smirking at the 10 year old who began Goku like in seconds

"FOOD! PAN LOVES RAMEN YES! Lets go!" Pan enthusiastically said then hoped on Trunks back.

"Off we go~" Trunks who had be taught the move by goku for his 12th birthday Instant Transmitioned to the nearest Food Market.

Pan hoped off Trunks back and ran with airplane arms to the Ramen isle which she knew the way too by heart.

Trunks followed after her slowly smililng.

Trunks smile widened when he reached Pan who had arms full of Ramen.

He then Chuckled as She smiles brightly

"RAMEN~!" Pan chanted then skiped off to the counter so Trunks could pay for all~ the ramen

"Your lucky I can pay for that" Trunks said pulling out zeni (An: idk Japenese money please tell me the correct name and spelling in a review if you know plz )

Right as Trunks Picked up the bags of Ramen something caught Pan's eye. ( Should Leave It off right here XD )

Flashing Lights and All was a huge...Vending Machine

Trunks eyes widened in horror when he realized why Pan was so quite. She was gaping at the large "Baby Machine"

"OOOO! Trunks! Look its a vending machine! Can we get a Baby!" Pan was litterally jumping up and down in place.

"Uh no Panna..." Trunks said trying to make her forget about the whole Baby vending machine thing.

"BUH I WANT A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER!" She whined

"What's she talking about?" A store clerk asked Trunks

"Oh nothing just too much candy." Trunks replied quickly. "Come on Panna Lets go~" He said then picked her up

"But Trunks!" Pan kicked wildly "I WANT A SIBLING!"

Trunks had to literally **drag** Pan out the store.

"Only Parents Can Get Babbies!" Trunks told Pan

"Buh how can they be parents if the gots no kids yet?!" Pan said not being fooled that easily

"uh...theres a special token Only older People have that you use to get the Baby out." Trunks smiled triumpfly

"Can I borrow yours?" Pan asked hopeful

Trunks sweat dropped "Im not old."

Trunks Telliported to the son house Pan in one arm Ramen in the other.

"Hello Trunks! Hi Panny!" Videl and Gohan greeted them

Pan wiggled out Trunks arms then ran to hug her parents "Hi Momma, Poppa!"

"Was she much trouble?" Gohan asked with a slight smirk

"Oh none at all~ " Trunks half lied true Pan gave him hell sometimes but thats just the way he loved her.

"Thats good" Videl said with a smile

"RAMEN!" Pan then yelled and grabbed a bowl. "Ramen Time!"

"Of course Little Frying Pan." Trunks said with a smile

After Trunks and Pan enjoyed their Ramen with the Help of Gohan, Trunks returned to capsel corp.

Pan looked at both her parents and smiled "Can I Borrow Your Token?"

An: Okay thats IT no more story lol this sucker is COMPLETE XD if ya wanna make a 3 go ahead just tell me n i'll read it XD neways REVIEW!


End file.
